


Valentine's of JunBob

by ahoeonlyforjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoeonlyforjunhoe/pseuds/ahoeonlyforjunhoe
Summary: How did junbob celebrated their Valentine's?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 31





	Valentine's of JunBob

Junhoe got up slowly when his alarm buzzed. He calmly tap it and look at the time. Shoot. It's nearly 10:00 in the evening. He need to prepare everything before 11 pm because Jiwon will arrive from a night out with his friends on that time. 

He hurriedly boil the pasta and made the sauce with the ingredients already prepared. He proceed to set up the table with the candle light that he bought yesterday. The table set up would be perfect if he'll put a wine on it. He went to their drawers where he can find the different wines that they usually drink when they celebrate something or in just a casual dinner. 

Junhoe was busy sauteing the sauce when he heard a door open, he first thought it was the main door but it is from one of their room door. He got frozen.

"Junhoe?" He heard the sleepy voice of their eldest hyung. Jinani.

"O-oh? Hyung? Why are you up?" Junhoe hurriedly went to block the hyung in entering the kitchen, it would cause a lot of explanation if the hyung caught him.

"I heard noises, I thought bobby is home." His hyung scratch his eyes and yawn.

"Ah. That.. bobby hyung is not yet home. I was cooking ramyeon because I got hungry...umm, you should sleep hyung. It's past 10 pm." 

"Uhh, okay then. You should sleep too."

"Arasseo hyung."

Junhoe sighed. He was relieve that his hyung didn't insist on going to the kitchen because he's not really good in making excuses, he will be too obvious.

When he finished all of the food and drinks that they needhe finally heard the noise of their main door. It's definitely bobby hyung!

He excitedly go to the door and was greeted by his hyung who brought a cake.

"Hi, hyung!" Junhoe widely smiled. His heart was racing and it felt like it would explode, he's too excited to celebrate their first valentine together.

"Hey babe. Sorry I got home late, did you wait for me?" Jiwon worriedly look at his boyfriend and gently envelope his arms to Junhoe's waist. He smiled, 'he fits perfectly to me', jiwon thought.

"can you put this on hyung?" Junhoe showed a red scarf and without waiting for jiwon's answer he started blindolding the older.

"What is this june-ya?" Jiwon muttered while slowly following junhoe's hand that was guiding him towards the kitchen.

He felt junhoe stopped on his tracks and whisper to his ears.

"Happy Valentines hyung." The scarf was slowly removed by junhoe and he was greeted by a beautiful and romantic table set with their favorite foods and junhoe's favorite wine. 

He smiled widely, he smiled like an idiot.

His heart was full of happiness.

Oh, Junhoe, I love you so much. He can even yell those words with the heavy happiness that he was feeling to the world but as much as he wanted to, he doesn't want to disturb the other members. Instead he whisper it to the universe... his own universe.

"I love you." He sealed those words to junhoe's lips with a tender and delicate kiss. 

They were just too in love with the moment that they didn't notice the two; Donghyuk and Jinhwan who were both shocked on what they were witnessing.

"Umm, let us explain. hehe."


End file.
